


(Im)perfect Child

by Cieleniti



Series: NCT Oneshots [22]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Family Drama, Genetic Engineering, Theres ships but you gotta squint to find them, happy birthday jenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieleniti/pseuds/Cieleniti
Summary: Taeyong has had enough with the chaos that takes the form of his many brothers. With too many responsibilities on his shoulders, he decides to purchase a genetically engineered child, Donghyuck.Gift fic for @hyuckios
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone
Series: NCT Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148876
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147





	(Im)perfect Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyuckios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckios/gifts).



Taeyong cast a forlorn look at the dishes thrown carelessly into the sink. The faint smell of overcooked curry and spices topped with detergent made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. It was only normal, he thought bitterly as he pulled on his rubber gloves, that a house of boys would result in the distasteful behaviors causing a mess in which he would have to clean up.

Parents gone off to some country with only the monthly income as a proof they existed, Taeyong was in charge to look after his siblings of seven in which he was not the eldest, but the first to drop out of school in order to take care of the house. Pitiful, his teachers had declared, that a well-rounded boy had to make a sacrifice for his siblings. They tried to keep him as long as possible, but he dutifully declined such offers. He had a family to take care of.

"Sorry about...all of this" the middle child of the family, Jaehyun, muttered as he rinsed a dirty cloth at the sink, hair falling into his eyes. "You know how they get sometimes."

Taeyong was silent, feeling the heaviness of his burden settle on his shoulders like they always did when he was left with his thoughts. "I don't think I can bear to do this much longer. The chores are piling up and I can't bear to pay the nursery to care for Jisung again. Once Jaemin finishes boarding school, we're going to be tight on money."

The tension in the air thrummed, a chord of grief resonating among the two. 

"Then I will drop out if that’s the case" Jaehyun started but was quickly silenced by a firm glare.

"You have a scholarship in your hand, Jaehyun. I'm not going to let you put your efforts aside for my sake" Taeyong said with a tone of finality. Jaehyun could only glance at him helplessly, guilt creeping into his chest. The sink was right at the window which overlooked the city. The efforts of the government had made it greener than when they were younger, but technology did not withdraw as a result to the planting of more trees. Both the environment and technology, instead, grew hand in hand.

"I know what you've been thinking" Jaehyun started, albeit carefully, watching for the others response. "I know you're thinking of...taking in an engineered child."

He saw Taeyongs hand tighten against the plate he held. He saw his eyes close as if to fend of tears that came with memories. Memories of a boy that should have been with Jaemin before his life was taken. A boy that should have made the number of their siblings equal to eight instead of seven. As much as Taeyong tried to hide it, he mourned for the hands that helped him work every day, whose eyes did not seek the field but the library of books they had collected over time.

But that little light was gone, and he was left with no one to accompany him.

However, technology had a proposal for families with loss. They had taken small fetuses and had performed genetic engineering to create children who bore traits that any parent would want. Traits that were displayed the way an object would before being sold. The children were sold and completed a family, who had carefully chosen their own dream child. The children were kept until there was anyone willing to buy them. Of course, there were many who wanted such children, who gave up on their own when deemed corrupted or a failure.

The Perfect Child system was messed up, and played with nature when it shouldn't. But it worked and saved many broken families. The children were given as a gift, sometimes, as if they had a price, an amount of worth. As if they weren't human too.

Taeyong was against such a system. He often came across groups of people who hung out at the small alleys, eyes holding the pain of rejection. He saw the said ‘Perfect Children' being pushed around by others his age, considered an odd person who was parentless and was a cheat within the school system. Taeyong did not want to feed their money into such a brutal system that abused children, but the thought of having a child that would be by his side within the silent house made a warmness thrum through his body.

Jaehyun could see how much Taeyong was denying what he wanted. He needed to change that.

"I'm scared of what would happen" Taeyong admitted. "What if the others felt replaced? What if they abuse the child behind my back? The children in the facility have no childhood memories worth keeping beyond their constant experimentation and testing. I do not want to make it worse for the child."

"You're overthinking, hyung" Jaehyun stated. He reached out and rubbed Taeyongs back. "I'll...talk to the youngsters. You deserve to have someone by your side, hyung."

-

"I thought you hated the system" Mark pointed out, eyebrows raised. 

"I still don't see why it’s necessary" Jaemin pouted, arms crossed. Jaehyun had guessed it would be hard for Jaemin, especially when he was 'his' same age brother, despite coming from different mothers. "Aren't we enough?"

Jaehyun sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "None of us are capable of keeping the house in check and once you're home bound after high school the way Mark is-"

"But we can try!" Jaemin butted in, still looking hurt. Kun snaked an arm over his shoulders, patting his head.

"Minnie, we have to understand hyungs situation. He's not taking care of himself lately, and we're not much help to him. It's okay if you don't want to consider the new...kid...as family. We'll make sure he doesn't touch your things"

"SURE HE WON'T!!!" Jaemin yelled and shot from the sofa, marching to his room. There was the sound of a slamming door and they all exchanged worried looks. 

"I'll...get him" Taeyong called from his place by the doorway and made his way upstairs. The remaining three siblings (Jaehyun, Mark, Kun) sat in silence for a moment, taking in the situation. They had been there when the the youngest Chinese sibling had taken his last breath. They had seen the look of sadness that had passed over his eyes just before they closed forever. 

"Whatever...whoever Taeyong is looking for, isn't a replica of Renjun, is it?" Kun asked slowly. "He just wants someone to help out. Whatever you do, whoever you choose, I'll trust you to choose who is best for our family. I understand why hyung has chosen to do it, but do what you must. I'm also worried...for Taeyong"

The only Chinese sibling retreated, probably to get Jisung (the youngest and barely a year old baby) some warm milk. Mark was left with Jaehyun.

"Do what you want. I don't agree, but I don't oppose" Mark stated and left too. Jaehyun silently hoped that Johnny would appear and help out on their situation. He wondered if their choice would rip their family apart,

-

"Any characteristics? Traits? Strengths?"

The conversation that took place at the facility was clearly making both Taeyong and Jaehyun uncomfortable. The way the man spoke was as if the child was an inanimate object, custom made or chosen among the greatest selections. 

"I just want someone to help out with the chores" Taeyong stated, trying to keep his tone blunt and emotionless. The topic was taking a toll on his mind, making guilt creep up his chest. Jaehyun was there to ground him, to speak when he couldn't bear to utter another word. Everything seemed wrong.

"I suggest you go through the selection of adolescents through door 3 to my right" the man finally said and passed them a device that would project the info of any child they saw. "I understand your situation and I sympathize. Choose well and your future will be brighter."

The man sent them a comforting smile as they walked away, fingers intertwined tightly. The area through dorm 3 was wide, wider than a school hall. There were thin glass walls reaching to the ceiling , separating the children from the people (there were a fair amount of people there). The customers pointed and analyzed each child that entertained themselves in the room with various equipment meant to show the extent of their abilities.

"Like animals in a cage" Taeyong whispered as they passed by an area where some teens were painting abstract images on canvases. There was another area where some were simply playing a game of rock paper scissors. "Jaehyun, I really don't know"

"Patience, hyung" Jaehyun comforted and took out the device. He scanned the barcode that was plastered against the wall and a hologram of the biography of a boy inside appeared. When he swiped left, another one was shown. "Look, this one is capable of reading books for up to seven hours a day"

Taeyong scrunched his nose. "No...I just don't feel that he's what we're looking for."

They passed by various boys of various heights and capabilities. More than once, they overheard couples cooing over specific boys and clicking the 'sold' button on their devices. From their data, they knew what future each one of them possessed ; Athleticism, Intelligence, love for specific subjects, model figures and even exotic looks. Sometimes, they would come across some crying in the corner or fighting each other, which showed that they still had humane traits. Taeyong felt comforted by that.

"It's almost been an hour, hyung" Jaehyun said as Taeyong rapidly swiped through the biographies, a frustrated look on his face. "If you can't find one now, its fine"

"No it isn't!" Taeyong cried. "The youngsters will be restless and reckless!"

They circled the room again for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Jaehyun had no idea what Taeyong's ideals were. He ended up separating himself from him ("You need time, hyung") and peering at the random Perfect Children. To one who didn't have an eye for such things, they would overlook the differences of the children and normal ones. They had no bad posture, no terrible habits and their skin was perfect. 

It was unnatural.

He found Taeyong later, standing still in front of an area right at the corner of the room. His arms were at his sides, eyes staring straight at three children. Jaehyun came to a stop beside him and followed his line of sight.

A boy was sitting cross legged with the two others laying their heads on his thighs. The middle boy had a blanket over his shoulders that draped to partially cover the other two. He seemed to be humming, threading his fingers through their hair fondly. Taeyongs eyes were definitely on him. Jaehyun gently took the device from Taeyong and scanned the barcode, swiping until the biography of the middle boy was seen.

"Lee Donghyuck" he read. "Same age as Jaemin. Hyung...do you want him?"

Taeyong didn't move. Jaehyun pressed the 'enquiry' button and a man came over, eyes wide once he saw who they were interested in.

"He's rather unique. I mean...he's unmistakably gifted but we can't exactly pin point his genetic advantage. He excels in whatever he puts his mind to. His genetic coding was slightly flawed, as you can see his skin is a bit darker in tone and that his voice didn't exactly turn out how we wanted since we aimed a singer. He has respiratory problems too." the man explained. "But he's by far the most compassionate child we have here. He developed well emotionally compared to the others."

Jaehyun turned once more to Taeyong, waiting.

"C-can I hear his voice?" Taeyong asked and the man took out his own device that replayed a voice recording of the boy.

"You really shouldn't be doing that...hyungs might be hurt. I'll get you something from the fridge...yah, don't cry. Hang on, Hang on-"

"I want him" Tayeong said finally, fingers clenched. "I really, really want him.”

-

Kun almost threw his phone once he read Taeyongs message. It was a flurry of limbs as he called out that the 'child' was coming and the others had gone into panic mode in cleaning their respective rooms. After an hour passed with no message, they had been sure that Taeyong had decided against it. 

"GUYS NO RUNNING OH MY GOD THE BABY!" Kun screamed as he heard Mark turn on the vacuum way too close to the baby room. He almost launched himself inside, praying that Jisung was asleep. The baby did not stir from his slumber, looking rather peaceful. Perhaps it was courtesy of him feeding and rocking him for hours at end. 

**DING DONG!**

"I'll get it!" Mark yelled and almost fell down the stairs as he raced for the door. Kun quickly ushered Jaemin beside him, looking steady and rather unwilling, as the door opened to reveal the two siblings and the child.

Kun's mouth almost fell open. His skin was sunkissed and his hair was a light shade of brown. His eyes were hooded but were bright with youth. His frame was slender, smaller than Jaemin, and Kun did not miss the way his lips fell open, two cute front teeth showing. If the Sun could bear children, Kun would describe him alike to the boy in front of him.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one appalled by the boy, seeing Mark and Jaemin's eyes stay transfixed on the boy.

"This-" Taeyong started rather slowly. "-is Donghyuck. Donghyuck, these are my siblings; Jaemin, Mark, Kun and there's a baby boy upstairs, Jisung."

The boy was quiet and Kun wondered if Taeyong had purposely selected a mute child. However, those lips moved and a voice that seemed to resonate like chiming bells and thrum like morning sunshine came from them.

"Hi. Just call me Hyuck, please." he said before bowing, eyes still trailing around the house as if its appearance was as grand as a castle interior. "I'll...try to be of use here"

Jaemin seemed to snap out of his stunned state and his eyes darkened considerably, looking hostile. Even Mark who had somewhat agreed to having a new member join their family glanced at him with wariness, distrust apparent in his eyes. They could feel the tension rise. It wasn't going to be easy, not for any of them.

-

"Your room's here" Jaemin said and pushed him into a room with blank walls and a bed with abstract patterns. There was a white closet at the side of the room and even a desk set up with a mirror. "Don't dare come into my room...or Marks."

The door shut behind him and Donghyuck felt a rush of sadness. When he had been called, he should have been happy and delighted to be part of a family. He should have packed his things with a smile and waved his friends (family) goodbye. Instead, all he felt was a tsunami of loneliness. 

He knew he was unwelcome. His trait chart showed that he was capable of reading people like a book, to pick up on small shows of emotion. It wasn't that he was ungrateful...he just wanted to be somewhere where he knew his role and could play it accordingly. In this new family, he had vague images of each of their personalities, most of which made him even sadder. Donghyuck knew Taeyong wanted someone to help him out in the house (which Donghyuck was more than capable of doing). 

He ran his fingers against the wall, blank and slightly dusty. The room felt too similar to the labs and the infirmary. When he threw open his closet, there were already clothes for him to wear, toiletries for him to use. When he took the fabric in his hand, he could feel softness that did not come from new clothes. They had belonged to someone.

He was a replacement, perhaps.

Donghyuck walked over to the mirror, a mirror that shone bright and wasn't dirty and cracked. He had a glimpse of himself (a sight he had not seen for the past few years as vanity wasn't on his trait list). He wondered whose eyes he'd taken and whose skin he had inherited. The barcode on his collarbone could be seen and he hastily tugged his collar up to cover it. 

"Are you happy?" he asked his reflection. 

He looked away and started unpacking. There were clothes with minimal patterns and a pair of shoes he had worn for years (he stopped growing for a while). He pulled out his data journal along with his old metal choker (there used to be electrical currents coming from it but perhaps it stopped). There was also his earpiece that he had worn when he was younger.

He opened his journal and marked the day.

_A man named Taeyong bought me. He is kind, but I don't think the others like me. I miss the others. Who else will take care of the youngsters while I'm gone? Who will wake them up for breakfast and who will entertain them before they're sent to the labs? I'm scared._

-

When they had dinner, the youngsters did not come down to eat, perhaps retreating once they saw Donghyuck at the table. While the elders quietly consumed their food, Taeyong occasionally glanced at Donghyuck to see how he'd react to the situation. Strangely, he didn't seem bothered at all, eyes focused on his meal.

Donghyuck did not take seconds and did not consume the protein. Taeyong wondered if there was anything about that in the manual that came with buying him (Which he quickly threw in the fireplace, not even thinking about reading it.). When Donghyuck excused himself to go to the bathroom, Jaemin and Mark (who had been hiding at the top of the stairs) rushed down to have their share of the feast and quickly retreated back once they were done.

Taeyong wondered if Donghyuck realized the extra plates in the sink as he washed them and dried them off as if it were the most natural thing to do. Taeyong could see the natural way Donghyuck did the chores he was asked to, as if he had done it a thousand times. Somehow, it made Taeyong feel bad especially since Donghyuck was supposed to be a part of their family, not some kind of maid or servant.

"You know, Hyuck, you have the right to be spoiled by me just like the others" Taeyong said when he came into Donghyucks room, the younger staring blankly at the walls. "I know you're trying hard to be what I want you to be, but you're supposed to act like a child the way the others are. I'll bring you out someday."

Donghyuck was not attracted to the things Taeyong had presented to him. He was not branded as a gamer and he vaguely remembered the word 'matured' on his file. He wondered if that had anything to do with how he was hated. It was wonderful outside. He basked in the sun and felt the first drops of rain as they searched for a shop that matched Donghyucks’ interests. Taeyong began to wonder if there was anything beyond chores that Donghyuck liked.

"You know what, I'll just pull you anywhere I want" Taeyong sighed and decided on a pet shop.

The smell had Donghyuck scrunching his nose but the first whimper of a puppy drew his attention. He was drawn to the animals almost magnetically, crouching down to pet the puppies and cats. He was even given the permission to hold onto a very large bunny that had ears that flopped at its sides. It was the first time Taeyong saw a spark of excitement in Donghyucks eyes.

"We can get you something, if you want" Taeyong said, which ended up with Donghyuck walking around with a sugar glider in a pouch slung over his shoulder. 

The info had not gone past the others in which Jaemin withdrew more from Donghyuck than ever. Taeyong had gently countered that Jaemin had his own pet hamster to entertain and that Donghyuck literally had nothing to play with in his room. Taeyong had later on gifted Donghyuck with a tab so he could watch pet videos on how to train his sugar glider. It was Johnnys’ second hand but Donghyuck was utterly thrilled by it.

He was making small progress and he hoped that it would, somehow, help out.

-

"What do you mean you have a Perfect Child in your house?" Jeno asked as he followed Jaemin back home. Their homework had piled up and Jeno's basketball schedules had him lagging behind. "I thought they were a big no-no in your family"

"Ask my brother that" Jaemin replied bitterly, turning the keys to open the door. "He dotes on him loads. I mean, if he simply wanted to replace Renjun, he didn't have to hide it behind the excuse of wanting a helper-"

The door opened before Jaemin could push it. Donghyuck stood with Jisung in a baby carrier, a baby bottle in hand. Jeno's jaw dropped and Jaemin scowled, pulling him in.

"Where's Tae-hyung?"

"He's out to buy some stuff" Donghyuck replied. Jaemin felt a shiver run down his back. Donghyuck barely talked unless spoken to. When he sometimes raised his voice loud enough to be heard, the natural reaction of being stunned and awed would wash over them. "You can get some jellies in the fridge along with coffee, eight shots of expresso. Leave your dirty clothes in the basket."

Jeno's eye twitched almost comically and Jaemin hid his gratitude behind a mask of disgust as he headed for the fridge, Jeno trailing behind him. 

"Dude, he's a literal angel" Jeno said, throwing his hands up. "How can you hate someone like that?!"

"You DON'T GET IT, Jeno" Jaemin grumbled and pushed his way past Donghyuck who was making his way to the kitchen. "He acts so alike to Renjun. I can't...I just don't want him to be here! He shouldn't have been alive in the first place if not for those technologies. It's unnatural!"

Donghyuck stopped in his tracks, eyes gazing at his 'siblings' back as Jaemin stomped up the stairs, evidently cross. Renjun…that was his name.

-

Taeyong had expected things to be bad. He never considered it to be _that_ bad.

Marks apparent hatred for Donghyuck was like a ticking time bomb. Unlike Jaemin who was vocal about his distaste, he simply walked away (with a side glare) and made _tch_ sounds whenever they walked past. The last straw, however, was when Donghyuck had appeared from the bathroom in his pajamas, ones he had procrastinated in wearing (since his old clothes had run out and that he heavily suspected Taeyong had thrown away his battered clothes and replaced them with new ones.). 

The pajamas had pictures of what seemed to be hippos all over it and bubbly letters that made the word MOOMIN in between the cartoon character. Mark had stared at his clothes for three whole second before tackling him to the ground. 

"MARK GET OFF ME!!!" Donghyuck yelled, successfully drawing the attention of the others who quickly made their way upstairs.

"TAKE OFF THEM! THEY DON'T BELONG TO YOU, YOU IDENTITY THIEF! JUST BECAUSE YOU LIVE HERE DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE HIM! YOU'LL NEVER BE LIKE HIM SO TAKE THEM OFF BEFORE I RIP THEM OFF YOUR PUNY-!"

"MARK LEE" Taeyong thundered and pulled the elder of the younger who was coughing from the sudden impact against his back. "What on Earth is wrong with you?!"

"What on earth is wrong with YOU!" Mark retorted, pointing an accusing finger at Donghyuck. "He's an outsider, hyung! He's not supposed to be here! I don't know why you accepted him so easily, but I won't have some random lab experiment with the emotions of a robot to be a replacement of MY BROTHER!"

Mark stormed off, wiping his tears with his clothes and the others ran after him. Only Taeyong was left with Donghyuck who simply looked back at him with a sad face.

"It's been a long week" Taeyong comforted, hugging him close. "Go to sleep, for now. He's just having a hard time adjusting" 

"I understand" Donghyuck replied wearily and quietly made his way to his room. He locked his door and sat up on his bed, pulling his knees to his chest in an attempt to look as small as he felt. He let the first of the tears he had held in for the past week stream down his face.

He pushed a pillow against his face to muffle his sobs that wracked his body. A small furry figure squeezed itself between the gaps and his sugar glider (Bbong) pressed against his cheeks. Donghyuck felt the sadness in him swell like a balloon, making his head feel as if there were cotton stuffed inside it.

"I don't want to be here" Donghyuck hiccuped violently. "I want to go back home"

-

"JOHNNY'S HOME!!!" 

There was a rush of footsteps and bodies flung themselves at the tall man. Donghyuck glanced at them from his place at the top stairs, Jisung placed tenderly in his arms after a fitful sleep. He vaguely felt as if he were interrupting a private moment (he probably was) and walked back into Jisungs room. 

"You must miss him, too" Donghyuck said to Jisung who simply blinked at him, hands grabbing at the strands of his strange brown hair. "Now, now, I need to make sure you're properly rested. Last night was trouble, wasn't it? I should ask Taeyong for a mosquito net for you."

Jisung made a happy sound that made Donghyucks heart melt. He gently nudged the babys' mouth to stop the small tongue from poking out slightly between the lips, which resulted in Jisung making a grunt of what seemed to be a way of saying "Can't help it bub".

"You must be Hyuckie" called a deep mellow voice and Donghyuck felt his breath hitch in his throat. The only ones who ever called him Hyuckie had been separated from him. Donghyuck closed his eyes for a moment, stabilizing his breathing, before turning to look at Johnny.

"I am. Pleasure to meet you." he replied politely and Johnny chuckled as if it were the most funniest thing ever,

"No need for formalities. You are a part of my family anyways." he replied and handed over a plastic bag. Donghyuck looked at him pointedly, indicating the baby in his arms, and Johnny flushed red. "Sorry. Your Youtube is logged into my account so I could keep track of what you like and all. It was supposed to be a secret between Taeyong and I but you deserve to know. I realized you love art so I bought you this."

He pulled out a set of paints from the bag along with a palette and paint brushes. He even bought a drawing block for him to use. Donghyuck was speechless and was about to decline the gift as it was too generous to ask of him but Johnny was quick to counter.

"He would want you to use them" Johnny said softly, a warm smile on his face. "Renjun was quite the artist when he was alive. I don't know if you know much about him, but he died a few years back due to a heart condition. We didn't catch it on time, since he was always indoors. I heard you've been through a lot since joining us, and I want you to know that it’s okay to not be seen as the perfect child you're branded to be. You're still a human, a child at that. You have the right to show your emotions and to act as you want. Don't let that brand be your barrier against who you are." 

Donghyuck had been waiting to hear those words. He had waited for a statement that would give him consent to be...human. He wanted to be seen as a human.

"J-Johnny?" Donghyuck whispered but held back, eyes cast down as he silently debated in his head. His hands automatically moved Jisung into the crib upon seeing him fall asleep. Johnny needed no words of confirmation and stretched his arms out, accepting and open.

Donghyuck shuffled into his embrace and felt those warm arms envelope him comfortingly. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek and he hugged back, holding tight. He didn't want the moment to stop, keeping his head in Johnny's shoulder. If he shut his eyes, he could imagine the smiling face of one of his closest friends back at the facility, Wong Yukhei, who he had taken care of as the tall young man had a tendency of knocking over things with his long limbs.

"Is it wrong that I feel sad here?" Donghyuck whispered in Johnny's ear and the elder shook his head.

"No...it’s fine to feel like an outsider. This is not a place familiar to you, nor are the people here all welcoming. It's okay to feel upset, Hyuckie, you deserve to"

From the doorway, Kun gently pulled Mark away.

-

Mark stood outside Donghyucks’ room a few days later. Jaehyun was right behind him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Just go." he whispered encouragingly. "It's just Donghyuck. He's younger than you"

That didn't make it seem less frightening. He raised his fist and knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

"Come in"

Jaehyun pushed him lightly and Mark stumbled into the room. When he first came in, it was as white as a blank canvas, the only spark of color being the bed sheets. Now, however, Donghyuck had started painting the walls with a swirls of colors blended in such a way that it instantly reminded Mark of autumn breeze, for some reason. The boy simply looked back at him, a paintbrush in hand and hovering inches from the wall.

"What do you want?"

Mark felt a stone drop somewhere in his stomach. Donghyuck's voice, as honey-like as it was, dripped with resent. He obviously didn't want Mark in the room, nor did he make any indication that he was interested in his presence. 

"If you want Renjuns’ clothes, they're in the closet, right door in the bottom section" Donghyuck rattled off, clearly distressed. He clicked his tongue and Bbong came gliding to his shoulder, eyes wide and fixed almost accusingly at Mark.

"T-That isn't why I'm here" Mark started, keeping his voice from trembling, "I just want to apologize for...how I was treating you for the past two weeks"

"Apology accepted, now go" Donghyuck replied, the hardness in his voice not ceasing. Mark felt almost challenged by the way the younger was treating him, as if he was so irrelevant to his life that he no longer made a mark in his history. 

Mark inhaled deeply. "Look...I've been terrible, I admit. I just...wasn't used to a new person in my family, especially since Renjun passed away. I regret fighting with you when you have the right to wear what is prepared for you. I haven't showed my gratitude for you cleaning up my messes and taking care of Jisung. I'm very sorry...and-"

"Be quiet" Donghyuck hissed, putting his paintbrush in the pocket of his apron. "I hardly believe you. I don't know about your sappy history or whoever Renjun was to you, but I was raised differently. Stop trying to sympathize with me and mind your own business. I get it. I will never be a family to you, Mark Lee, and trust me, you might never be like a family to me. Do we have mutual understanding here? I hate it here and I hate the fact that I have to put up with people like you. Now GO!"

Mark didn't have to be told twice. He stumbled out right into the waiting arms of Jaehyun.

"It's okay, Markie" Jaehyun whispered, feeling the younger shake in his grasp. "He'll get over it."

Inside the room, Donghyuck slid to his knees, resting his head against the wall. Hot tears made their way down his face and he silently wondered why this family was making him cry so much.

-

"Say what?" Taeyong asked, looking at Johnny questioningly.

"Busking. Hyuckie should go try and busk" Johnny repeated. "He loves singing, I know you know that. His voice is heavenly, Tayeong. He's become agitated staying inside, he's still a child. He doesn't see how much he's worth. It's hard on him, and his mental health."

Taeyong regretted throwing away that manual, he really did.

"I'm not going to cast him on some street, vulnerable!" Taeyong stated heatedly, crossing his arms. Johnny only leaned against the sofa, an eyebrow raised. "Fine! You better be responsible for this!"

Johnny smirked. "That's why I have my college friends to help me out. I'll be calling Doyoung and Taeil so they can help out. Jaehyun can join in if he wants to."

One glance at Johnny and Taeyong knew he had lost the battle. "Do what you want. I'll go and get a copy of Donghyucks’ manual at the facility. I'm being loose on the leash only because it’s you.

"Aww...I make Youngie soft~"

"Shut it and go!"

-

"This. Is. IT!" Taeil yelled and threw his music scores up in celebration. "My God, you're a savior, Jaehyun!"

They were cramped in the small studio Doyoung had booked before they went on a busking trip. They had been skeptical about Donghyuck and Jaehyun at first, especially since they had run over the piece a bajillion times. Doyoung flipped the water bottle he held, wincing when it did not land the way he expected.

"I knew this piece wouldn't work out as a duo" Doyoung muttered, slipping a throat lozenge between his lips. "It makes sense we needed a baritone in here."

"Jaehyun's a music major anyway" Donghyuck replied. "He's on scholarship, it would make sense."

"What doesn't make sense is you, though" Taeil said, peering at Donghyuck as if he were seeing the boy for the first time. "No education. No musical background. Vocal techniques on point and even a natural vibrato. Where did YOU come from?"

"A facility"

"Nowhere"

Jaehyun flinched when Donghyuck cast him a look. The kid had become more obvious with his distaste as time went by. Jaehyun couldn't blame him though. The treatment he'd been receiving was far from what he deserved.

"Say what? A facility? THE facility?" Taeil asked with no hint of judgment. "Man, Johnny dear has been keeping quite the number of secrets, hasn't he?"

"Didn't take your family for the kind to buy one" Doyoung admitted. "There's enough boys in your house."

"Not enough hands" Jaehyun said and patted Donghyucks hair. The younger looked uncomfortable with the conversation and he immediately regretted bringing it up. "Hyuck’s been helping out Taeyong at the house. He was given the natural vocal ability."

"And this...voice" Donghyuck whispered. Doyoung slipped off his chair and knelt down in front of Donghyuck, taking his hand warmly.

"Look, we don't care if you're some genetically engineered kid or anything. You're who you are. Don't downgrade your abilities just because you're born with them. We won't look at you as anyone or anything different than Lee Donghyuck."

Donghyuck wondered if having spectacular empathy and counseling sessions were a trait that ran in Johnnys’ group of friends. They all seemed to be well managed mentally. 

"Now, let’s get our coats and head to the busking area. People often roam the streets during the night."

-

"For Gods’ sake" Taeyong muttered as he opened the manual, which was pretty much a book. There were so many pages to look through, so many statistics that wrote what Donghyuck would respond well to and the scientific researches regarding his health. Each page was like a baby journal with pictures of him throughout the years.

**Has the ability to mimic what he sees once he focuses completely. Read: Puzzle solving, Artistic traits, Memorization, Body memory**

That was obvious enough. He's been able to pick up on the different ways their clothing had to be folded according to the size of their closets. He's been able to differentiate every single piece of clothing in three days along with the arrangements of all the objects in the house. 

**Is easily emotionally attached to people and things he finds worth protecting. Read: Other Children, animals**

That was an easy guess. He did not hide that trait of his, and it was one of Taeyongs’ favorite. He found the way Donghyuck took Jisung into his care endearing.

**Vocal capabilities that come with a unique voice developed to be of large range. Minimal strain in vocal chords and a love for old music. Read: Michael Jackson**

That was new. Maybe Taeyong could find some vinyls for him. Maybe he'd love some CD's to listen too.

He reached the end of genetically engineered traits and quickly moved on to a different section. The night was quiet and Taeyong wondered if they were to be home soon. He didn't have to turn on the fan as it was already chilly. The next section was self traits which Donghyuck had created due to his own wants, needs and desires.

**Selfless to the point of harm. Is usually bright and cheery, always with a smile on his face. Must be aware of slight changes in his attitude to identify his current emotion. Read: Downcast eyes, Fidgeting, Refusal to speak, sudden tears, sign of stress including isolation.**

Taeyong was confused, When Donghyuck had come, he had taken the boy for a shy boy. He had not spoken unless given permission and had barely smiled. Taeyong wondered if Donghyuck had gone through stages upon stages of stress which he had overlooked simply by refusing to read the manual. The boy was supposed to be an extrovert and was supposed to communicate easily. He had the wits to speak the right thing at the right time. But those traits were unseen.

He started fearing that he had thrown away that beautiful part of Donghyuck before they could see it.

**Is distant when things do not perk his interest.**

**May resort to self-punishment (read: isolation and self-scolding) when guilty.**

The pictures seemed to help his assemble a picture of who Donghyuck truly was and should have been had they not ruined it for him. Maybe he and Jaemin could have gone along well. Maybe Mark would pull him into sudden acoustic duets with his guitar. Kun would dote on him more than ever and encourage him to try composing. There were so many possibilities had they gotten it right from the beginning.

Taeyong continued to flip the pages until the last section where genetic faults and flaws were written. Taeyong didn't know Donghyuck had such a thing.

**Respiratory problems upon being too cold. Drop in immune system (pneumonia-like symptoms, near death experiences. Body rejects cold and self creates infections.)**

**Seventeen infirmary visits, nine quarantine visits.**

**Spiking fever that tones down the infection, difficulty breathing and phlegm.**

"He's allergic to the cold" Tayeong whispered to himself. "He can't be cold!"

Realization dawned on him and he looked right out the window where the night brought chilly wind and damp air. His mind was blaring sirens as he dashed for his phone, flipping it open and pressing the buttons.

"Jaehyun, pick up!"

-

There was something wrong. He could sense it even when Donghyuck sat the farthest away from him. They had been singing for a long time, and a number of people had crowded around them and dispersed, only for more to replace them as a new song started.

“Donghyuck, “ Jaehyun heard Doyoung call as they began to pack up. “You’re shivering badly. Is the coat not enough?”

His worry spiked and Jaehyun jogged over to Donghyucks’ side. True to Doyoungs, words, the younger boy had started shivering. His lips were turning blue, trembling as his teeth chattered. Doyoung was wrapping another scarf around Donghyucks neck. Taeil glanced over at Jaehyun , but even he didn’t know what was going on.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, the screen flashing Taeyongs name.

“Hyung?”

“Get Hyuck out of there! He’s sensitive to the cold! He’s gonna get REALLY sick.”

Jaehyuns’ eyes widened and he quickened his pace to tidy up their things. “We need to get him home. He can’t be exposed to the cold-“

Donghyuck stumbled forward into Doyoungs’ arm before falling limp. For a split second, they froze in shock before speeding up their work as Doyoung tried to get the younger boy awake. Jaehyun carried him bridal style as the others shoved their equipment in the bunker. He waited for Doyoung to enter the car before setting Donghyucks’ head on Doyoungs’ lap.

“Hospital?” Taeil questioned, startled when Jaehyun shook his head. “Why?”

“Hospitals don’t accept Perfect Children. It’s the law” he started the engine and pressed the gas. “We’re going home”

**Author's Note:**

> Open ending!  
> Happy birthday to Jenna and thank you for being an amazing writer! Hope you enjoyed reading this, and do comment your thoughts!


End file.
